The Sniffles and Mary Poppins
by Nothing2U
Summary: A little one shot with a whiny-not-really-that-ill but-deceptive-Draco and an-ever-so-nice-but soon-losing-his-patience-Harry. FLUFF for the world!


_**N/A: Yepp that's right. I'm sitting here in the darkness waaay to early for a Sunday morning all cuddled up in a blanket on my sofa. The thing is I've got this nasty cold that won't give up on torture me. I gave up around half past five to the coughs great delight. At least I have hot chocolate and a delicious saffron bun to keep me company. And it is quite nice to watch the snow through the window..as long as you don't actually have to get outside the front door. ;)**_

_**Anyway, I got to think about a funny old commercial with this middle-aged man sneezing in front of a bowl with steam rising from it to ease his breathing and then he say something like: "You women talks about give birth to children, well then you should feel how it is when a man has a really severe cold!"**_

_**Hence – a little one shot with a whiny-not-really-that-ill-but-deceptive-Draco and an ever-so-nice-but soon-losing-his-patience-Harry was born.  
**_

_**Right..I don't own anything but the spelling-mistakes and such... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Draco"

"…"

"Draco!"

"Mmf…"

"Draco I really need to get up now."

"Who's stopping you?" Harry chuckled and gazed down at the blond man who was clinging to his chest with both arms, the head resting comfortable in the crook of his neck and the long legs laid over his effectively restrained him from leaving.

"Actually _you_ are." He poked a finger in the lean man's midsection knowing how ticklish his boyfriend was.

"Hey, quit that!" The muffled voice squeaked and a pale hand swatted ineffectively at Harry's before tightening his grip even more.

"You know I promised Kingsly to have those reports done today."

"But it's Sunday!" _ Oh oh..it's one of those days…_ Harry thought.

"The criminals don't take time of just because it's the weekend."

"Well they should've…"

"I agree." Harry grinned and started the tedious work of detangle himself.

"Nooo stay home with me!" Harry may have pried Draco's arms open but his legs effectively started to rub just on the right places...or wrong depending on who you asked.

"That's not playing fare and you know it!" Harry scolded but weakened when the big grey eyes met his.

"But I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, since when?" The gorgeous man above him ignored the question and turned on his greatest weapon; his puppy-eye-look.

"I think I have a cold…and probably a fever too!" The silvery eyes suddenly looked miserable and a loud sniffling sound emphasized it even more. Harry heaved a sigh, reached for his wand and made a simple temperature-checking-spell.

"37, 5 degrees Celsius. It's quite normal." He stated.

"Not for me!" Draco huffed. "I'm always at 36,5 degrees Celsius ."

"The down comforter, three blankets _and_ my cover that you always steal every night can have something do to with the raised temperature." The raven haired man suggested with a smile.

"I have low blood-circulation, I need those. And your comforter smells nice." Draco buried his face back behind Harry's ear and made a content noise.

"So that's why you're stealing my shirts all the time?"

"Well, it's hardly because of your sense of style now is it? Draco mumbled against the sensitive skin making Harry shudder.

"I guess not." Harry laughed and with an effort heaved himself upright leaving a pouting Draco behind. "I'll go get some Pepper-up for you."

"NoOooOoo.." Draco whined petulant.

"I know you would be a high-maintenance boyfriend but this is borderline ridiculous. Why not?"

"Allergic…" A nearly undistinguishable voice came from beneath the zillions of covers and blankets.

"You're allergic…to a simple pepper-up?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Mother gave me it when I was five and I got all blistery and breathed fire for two days!...I think.."

"That sounds more like Dragon Pox and I know you never had that based on your lovely ivory skin." Harry tried to dislodge the mountain of covers to get a good look of his partner.

"Well I'm positive that smoke was coming from my ears!" Draco said with a sulky look as Harry finally could see him.

"It's supposed to do that. It's part of the cleansing ritual."

"I rather not risk it…"

"Merlin, you're worse than the children in Mary Poppins!"

"Oooh!" A sudden gleam appeared in the alleged ill man's eyes. In the beginning of their dating Harry discovered to his amusement that Draco was really hooked on muggle-films, especially movies aimed for children. He guessed it was because of the happy-ever-after-theme that usually surrounded them.

"I'm _not_ going to sing to make you take your medicine! "

"You're no fun!" The telltale pout resurfaced and yet another sniff could be heard if Harry by any chance had forgotten that Draco might possibly have a live-threatening cold. "I'm freezing!"

"A few seconds ago you claimed to be too warm."

"I did never! I said I had a fever, and it's quite normal to shiver and to feel cold if such." Harry sighed and slowly rubbed his temples. "You know, I've heard that human heat is the best thing to warm somebody else up…" Draco smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"Fine! I'll ask Ron if he can do me a favor. But just this once!" Draco whooped very un-Malfoyish and jumped out of bed.

"I'll go fix some hot chocolate and set up the DVD with Mary Poppins!"

"I thought you were feeling unwell!" Harry shouted after the almost skipping man's back and shook his head.

* * *

"You'll owe me big time." The ginger man said from the fire.

"I know…" Harry sighed but was very thankful for his best friend. He knew he only had to hint there was a Malfoy-dilemma and Ron never questioned or needed any further details.

"Sometimes I don't understand what you see in him." Ron claimed but grinned at the same time.

"Oh, he has his perks." Harry chuckled back.

"Harry, hush! I got Rose here with me!"

"Prude." Harry accused while smiling. "Give 'Mione my love."

"Always." Ron waved and the fire-call connection ended.

* * *

Harry could hear the opening of Draco's favorite movie and found him all snuggled up in a blanket holding a big steaming cup looking vastly content in the living room's sofa.

"Hurry up, it's already started!"

"You're nuts." Harry said softly making himself comfortable against one corner as Draco leaned in heavily with his head on Harry's chest.

"And still you love me." Draco purred happily.

"I must confess I do." Harry smiled and nuzzled the white-blond hair while at least twenty nanny's got blown away by the wind as Marry Poppin made here entrance.

* * *

_** Thank you for reading! *hugs***_


End file.
